Here We Go Again Infatuation
by Shurtugal781226
Summary: Once Kurt moved to New York after graduation, Blaine was stuck in Ohio for his senior year. They inevitably broke up and eventually lost touch. Years later, they meet again, and despite so many changes since high school, love could still be there.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was slammed harder into the mattress, shrieking in pleasure. His lover gripped his hips so tight that Kurt was sure that bruises would be there the next day, but he didn't really care. He was on the brink, his whole body taut and orgasm coiled to spring at any moment.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're so tight," his lover grunted, his thick, long black hair hanging in his eyes as his body sweat and clenched with exertion.

His lover gave a particular rough thrust, causing Kurt's eyes to roll into the back of his head. Try as he might, he attempted to maintain eye contact with his lover, who's warm chocolate eyes clouded with lust never left him.

"I'm close," Kurt managed, clenching the bedsheets so tight that his fingers were white from lack of circulation.

His lover gripped his thigh, changing his angle slightly and started pounding mercilessly into Kurt, brushing his prostate with each stroke. The pain of his skinny partner's hipbones jamming into his ass cheeks was far outweighed by the unworldly pleasure that was exploding around his entire body.

Kurt's orgasm ripped through him, and for a moment he couldn't see anything. He could only feel, and it felt like his body was ablaze with pure ecstasy. Kurt writhed and twitched as he came in long spurts all over his own stomach and the chest of his lover, who groaned at the glorious sight.

As Kurt came down from his high, he felt his lovers cock convulse inside him with each contraction, his hips stuttering erratically. And with a deep, shuddering sigh, his lover pulled out, threw the condom somewhere random, and collapsed on top of Kurt.

They lay there for a while, just breathing until the reality of the soiled mattress and the time creeped up on Kurt, so he spoke up.

"Hey, Austin, get up," Kurt nudged his shoulder.

"Why," he groaned. "I've never came so hard in my life, I'm not sure I'll be able to move."

"Well you're gonna have to because I can't miss the last bus to Long Island," Kurt reminded him sternly.

"Alright, alright," Austin grunted before flipping over onto his back beside Kurt, chest still heaving, body occasionally twitching from a loan nerve in the aftermath of a mind-blowing orgasm.

Kurt got up and quickly got dressed. He turned around to eye Austin hungrily, thankful for his good fortune in finding him at NYADA. There, Kurt was usually only hit on by flamers, and that really wasn't his thing. Austin claimed to be bisexual, but Kurt was sure he won't ever enjoy fucking girls as much as he likes fucking Kurt raw.

Austin was tall and very lean. He had skinny legs and a small ass, but a killer upper body and abs that always had Kurt drooling. But unusually, Kurt always preferred to bottom with Austin because he had one of the biggest dicks he had ever seen. Now that couldn't ever go to waste.

"So, Kurt isn't it a hassle taking a 2 hour bus ride to and from school twice a week when you know you can just crash here," Austin said, an arm draped over his face. A sign of exhaustion. It was a shame. Kurt loved his thick black lashes and kind eyes.

Kurt shrugged. "You're not my boyfriend, so no point. Plus I like being near the beach on weekends."

Austin sat up, pulling the covers over his bottom half and grinned toothily at Kurt. "Hey man, we've been sleeping with each other a lot. Not that I'm complaining, but I mean we could go see a Broadway show or go to a concert sometime if you're in the mood for something different."

Kurt grinned back. "I might like that. But I'm not really looking for a relationship or anything, so it would be as just friends, if that's okay."

Austin put his hands up. "That's cool with me. I totally respect that. But I have to warn you Kurt," he grinned devilishly. "I sure do love a challenge."

Kurt smiled flirtatiously. "A challenge, I am." He winked and kissed Austin swiftly on the cheek. "See you later lover, the next Hampton Jitney leaves in.. oh shit! 3 minutes! See you Thursday!"

Kurt grabbed his things and rushed out the apartment, running down the stairs and to the bus top, where a long sleek Hampton Jitney bus waited, almost ready to depart.

Kurt handed his ticket to the bus driver and squeezed through the aisles until he found himself his usual window seat. Even though he had lived in New York the past few years, he really loved sightseeing to this day. New York never failed to surprise or wonder.

Kurt sat down gingerly, because Austin really did a number on his ass this time. But Kurt welcomed the pain, it made him feel amazing; wanted. After he and his boyfriend from high school broke it off, Kurt hadn't gotten laid for the longest time, but now he got regular sex, and he couldn't be happier.

He lived 2 hours away from NYADA to save money and live with Rachel and her uncle in Sag Harbor. Rachel's uncle owned a little shop off Main Street, and Kurt and Rachel stayed in the small apartment above it. It was cozy and quaint, and since they were students, they got a special discount on bus tickets.

Rachel was of course at NYADA too, but she took an earlier bus right when class got out so she could go see her friends and party on the town this evening. She departed giving Kurt a knowing glance, as he shuffled over to Austin.

It was like having the best of both worlds. They can live on the island, where it was absolutely gorgeous, but also somewhat live in the dazzling City and attend one of the greatest performing arts schools in the entire country. Kurt was living his dream.

He usually spent the bus rides gazing dreamily at his surroundings, but if it was nighttime, he would use a little flash light and go over his lines in the upcoming play he was starring in, and also read course material for his minor in theatre design and playwriting.

Kurt kept his options open for a fabulous career. He could eventually end up writing his own scripts if he wanted to, go into fashion and design and help the world's biggest Broadway stars, and if he was lucky, becoming an actor and eventually a household name. Kurt had big dreams, and he never let anybody get in the way of them.

The bus came to a halt, jerking Kurt awake, who had no idea that he was dozing. He strode off the bus and into the Spring night. Kurt closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Summer would be approaching soon, and he couldn't wait to spend time at the beach (with 3 gallons of sunscreen of course) and just have no care in the world. His course load was getting intense, especially with the pressure of the play, but Kurt wouldn't have his life any other way.

He didn't know how long he stood there in the middle of his small beach town street, until his phone buzzed in his pocket. Rachel's face appeared on the screen, and he answered it.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Kurt!" Rachel sounded drunk. "You should come hang out with us girls! Laura misses you especially!"

Kurt laughed, hearing the girls giggle on the other line. "It's because her wardrobe is miserable without me giving her pointers!"

"Pleeease! We're at the Corner Bar! We don't have school tomorrow, so let's enjoy it!"

"Yeah, partying on a Tuesday night, you sure aren't becoming an alcoholic," Kurt joked.

"Hey! I'm not the one who was off fucking my fuck buddy every night of the week," Rachel retorted in her defense. "Does this mean you're finally home since you answered and you're not out of breath?"

"Yes, I just got back," Kurt responded. Even when Rachel was trying to be snippy, he still found her incredibly endearing.

"Thank goodness, you can be such a little whore sometimes," Rachel sighed dramatically.

"Look who's talking!" Kurt deflected, but still remained amused all the same. "I'll see you in 15."

"Sweet!" Rachel sounded delighted. "There are some tourists here too, it's actually quite funny."

"Can't wait, bye," Kurt hung up before walking briskly en route down the street.

He made it to the Corner Bar in record time because he fancied himself a little jog. Life was good, and he was jubilant. A night drinking with Rachel and her girlfriends will probably be the cherry on top of an excellent afternoon.

Kurt pushed the heavy door in and he was greeted with cheers from his friends as well as locals who recognized him immediately. It was really crowded tonight which was unusual, and Kurt could see what Rachel meant about tourists. There were people he didn't recognize, namely a short shirtless guy in cargo shorts with unruly curly hair and tribal tattoos, and a taller man with thick hipster glasses and a superman-esque face. Yeah, they definitely weren't New Yorkers.

Rachel attacked-hugged him and shoved a strawberry and mango daiquiri in his hand. His favorite. "It's on me!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I never got to congratulate you for getting the second lead in our current production, Kurt!"

Kurt sat at the bar stool and sipped his delicious drink. "Aw, Rachel I love you."

She positively beamed. "I know."

Kurt spent the next hour or so catching up with the girls, whom he hadn't seen for a while, and got so consumed in the conversation he didn't even notice when the two hippie tourists from earlier started to approach their group.

"Excuse me," one of them said in a voice that was like honey, immediately grabbing Kurt's attention. It sounded really familiar in a way.

"Hi," one of the girls giggled, eyeing his extremely casual appearance. Someone whooped, "Where'd you leave your shirt, pal?"

"I'm sorry, but are you Kurt Hummel," the shirtless one asked, ignoring everyone else and leaning in. Kurt turned to look at him fully instead of just in his peripherals. He had thick black curls and beautiful, large hazel eyes. How did he know his name?

"Er, yes?" Kurt asked confused. He couldn't help but let his eyes rove over the man's defined chest, his arms accentuated by his tattoo. Kurt would definitely hit that in a heartbeat.

"Oh my god," the man threw his arms around Kurt hugging him. Kurt accepted the hug, but stiffened as the man pulled away. "Kurt's it's me!"

Kurt frowned, blinking deliberately since his vision was slightly blurred from his inebriated state. Recognition coursed through Kurt, and his heart sped up naturally, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was.

The man's smile faltered, seeing that Kurt was having trouble remembering who he was.

"Kurt, It's me, Blaine! Blaine Anderson," Kurt's jaw dropped open in utter shock. "We used to date in high school."


	2. Chapter 2

Several different emotions coursed through Kurt all at one time. Mostly it was utter shock because Blaine didn't look anything like the Blaine he remembered. The boy Kurt dated in high school was dapper, put together, unendingly romantic and on occasion, goofy.

This Blaine was carefree, disheveled, his hair wild and free from gel, and never in a million years would Kurt even imagine a world where Blaine was so underdressed, and sported multiple tattoos none the less.

The second emotion was guilt. Even as different as Blaine appeared, Kurt hadn't recognized him at first, and that was deplorable. This was his first love. The boy he lost his virginity to and experienced so many wonderful firsts with. There was a time where Kurt was sure he was going to marry this boy and spend the rest of his life with him. So most of all, there was the guilt that they had lost touch when they used to mean the world to each other. The guilt that Kurt had left him in Ohio all alone resounded with a cruel force in Kurt's heart.

The last emotion that was most definable was pain. Pain of a lost longing of not being able to stay close to somebody that once was everything to him, and was now just a polite acquaintance. The pain of knowing how much they grew apart and how Blaine experienced life without him. Pain of so many unspoken desires, unanswered questions and words they could have shared. Pain that was showing in Blaine's companion's eyes; a territorial glance that hinted very obvious to Kurt that this guy was much more than just a friend.

"K-kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine's voice drifted into Kurt's haze of epiphanies. Kurt didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he let it out harshly. His lungs were screaming with relief, and Kurt didn't even notice until that moment that there were tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh my god," Kurt finally said, mimicking Blaine's earlier words. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I can't believe I didn't realize it was you."

Blaine smiled warmly, squeezing Kurt's forearm comfortingly. "It's okay, I forgive you. I must say, I'm a lot different looking than I used to be. The only reason I recognized you because you're just as fabulous as ever."

They laughed easily together, but Kurt was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the stares of the surrounding group.

"So, who is this," Kurt asked in a false cheery voice.

Blaine looked like he had cold water thrown in his face. "Oh. OH! Kurt this is James, my uh, my b-boyfriend."

James was tall and very built. He was heartbreakingly handsome, but his eyes lacked depth behind his large, black-framed glasses. He shook Kurt's hand stoically. Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," he said in a voice that was a lot higher pitched than Kurt expected.

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly. "So nice to see you again!" They hugged awkwardly because Rachel was still dumbfounded seeing someone here in this small town on Long Island that they went to high school with in a separate small town back in Ohio so many years ago. It really was a small world sometimes. There was a long awkward silence, and most of the crowd decided to go back to doing their own thing.

"I.. I don't know what to say," Kurt admitted finally, seeing Blaine's penetrating gaze upon him. "I just can't believe it, that you're here. What brings you here anyway of all places?"

Blaine put a hand on James' broad chest, caressing lovingly. Kurt's heart twitched uncomfortably in his chest at the sight. "James and I have been traveling around the country. We ended up here because we heard the Hamptons were a must see. Plus we were hoping to run into a few celebrities." Blaine grinned.

Kurt returned it, feeling cheeky. "I dunno, I've only run into Alec Baldwin a few times at the grocery store and that's it. Oh and Puff Daddy threw a party a couple years ago that was so out of control that the cops were called."

Blaine playfully shoved Kurt's shoulder. "Wow, Kurt you've been living the high life haven't you?"

Kurt found himself blushing and he didn't know why. So, to distract himself, he killed his drink, slamming it onto the counter and smacking his lips.

"I guess so," Kurt agreed, and Rachel smiled encouragingly at him. "So what have you been doing since high school? God, we haven't talked in years. Wow."

A flash of sadness crossed Blaine's features before he smiled slightly. "Well, my life... it's a lot different than the original plan you were vaguely aware of."

Kurt raised a perfectly groomed brow, curious. "Oh?"

Blaine sipped his beer, looking deep in thought. "Yeah, when we broke up, I transferred back to Dalton."

Kurt felt a fresh wave of guilt hit him with tremendous force. He decided to voice his feelings. "I'm really sorry for leaving you all alone at McKinley, that wasn't fair of me."

"No," Blaine lifted a hand to make him stop while was ahead. "I wasn't going to stop you from chasing your dream, you made the right decision. But you're right about one thing; McKinley wasn't the same without you, so I went back to Dalton to graduate."

Kurt nodded, painfully aware how awkward their catching up might be to Blaine's boyfriend James. Why did he have to have a boyfriend? Ugh. Kurt probably broke Blaine's heart into a million pieces, and that was a long time ago, so it was only natural that Blaine found someone else. Especially because of how special he is. Kurt's heart broke too, and he still wasn't ready to find love. I guess this was a testament to how stable Blaine is and how fucked up Kurt is.

"I really wanted to get out of Ohio, so I decided to move to the second best place besides New York. San Francisco."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He literally was living on the opposite side of the country this whole time, and Kurt didn't even have any idea.

"My dad was furious, wanted me to stay in Ohio and get some desk job somewhere, but I was like, fuck that! He didn't even accept me, so I wanted to go to a place where I knew I would be."

Kurt nodded sympathetically, knowing all too well how shitty and inattentive Blaine's father was at times. Kurt wished every father was like his own. Accepting and loving unconditionally. Blaine of all people deserved that.

"So," Blaine took a deep breath. "I went to an art school there, and I met James."

Kurt had to repress the urge to laugh, remembering what Blaine was like when he was a drunk adolescent, going on and on about 'wanting to make art and help people.' Kurt thought it was adorable, but it was also atrociously ironic that his drunken vision came to be a reality. Blaine had become a California hippie, and Kurt couldn't tell if this bothered him or amused him. Maybe it was both.

Blaine continued his tale, and Kurt was fascinated. "After graduating that art college, James and I decided we wanted to see the world, so we worked a lot, saved up some cash, and then hit the road. So long story short, here we are."

Kurt's face scrunched up, still trying not to laugh. Blaine understood his amusement, and wasn't offended in the slightest. However, James seemed very put off.

"I know what you're thinking, Kurt, and I'd love to hear it sometime, but I'm much more interested in what you've been up to!"

Kurt cleared his throat, and laughed a little, just to get it out of his system.

"Well," Kurt gestured Rachel. "As you know, we got accepted into NYADA. We tried living in an apartment in Manhattan, but it was just way too expensive, so Rachel's uncle offered for us to live here on the island. So even with the commute, we still save some money, and he we don't need full time jobs that could interfere with our course work." Kurt shrugged. "That's basically it."

Blaine smiled wide, and it was almost reminiscent of the way he used to look at Kurt. Like anything was possible, as long as they had each other and their love to hold onto. It made Kurt look away. "I mean the dream is still fresh, yet the same as it always has been."

"That's great to hear, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice brimming with emotion. He was moved, and Kurt didn't really understand why. "You chased your dream, and you're going to live it. I have so much faith in you. I always did."

Kurt's heart stuttered because there was so much intimacy laced in his voice, and Kurt kinda felt bad for James, but also kinda didn't. Kurt wasn't impressed by James at all, and it made him seriously question why Blaine was with him.

"You wanna go take this outside for a bit," Kurt asked shyly. "I doubt anybody is interested in our old shenanigans and catch up."

Blaine looked at James, who nodded. "Sure," Blaine sounded delighted, and it made Kurt feel euphoric for some alone time without everyone silently judging or staring.

They walked along the Harbor, the scent of salt, boat fuel and seaweed filled their nostrils, but Kurt found it oddly soothing. It smelled like home.

"You seem really happy," Blaine commented after a while. They just walked in comfortable silence, feeling the cool sand squish between their toes. It felt a lot like the time they used to spend together. Sometimes neither Kurt or Blaine had to say anything, they just already knew.

"I am," Kurt affirmed softly. "I feel like everything's falling into place."

Blaine chuckled. "You were always a fierce and determined worker."

"You were always such a game player, so likable," Kurt countered.

Blaine nudged Kurt with his hip. Such a playful and innocent gesture, but it warmed Kurt's heart.

"So," Blaine's voice went a little unsteady. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Kurt answered a little too quickly. "I mean, not really. I see people, sort of. But I haven't really had a boyfriend since you."

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously. "No way."

"Way," Kurt said. "I'm really busy and have a lot of other stuff going on. And I just haven't been really interested in anything more than.. you know. Yeah."

Kurt felt stupid, stammering, but he really didn't feel like admitting to Blaine that he enjoyed sleeping around without any feelings attached. Blaine probably had a lot more class than that, and Kurt didn't want him quietly judging him.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed vaguely, seemingly lost in his thoughts once more. They both went silent, both listening to the sound of the waves crashing pleasantly on the shore. In the chill night, Kurt felt comforted being here, so content, especially because he had Blaine by his side too. Kurt didn't take long to ponder the implications.

"Blaine?" Kurt stopped walking, facing him.

Blaine looked up, his eyes sparkling in the night. "Yes?"

"It's really nice to see you," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. I just want you to know that. I... I regret not staying contact with you. We were in love, and I just let it slip away."

Blaine silenced Kurt with a soft, but calloused finger on his lip. Kurt froze, his body tingling. "Shh, don't worry about all that stuff. It's in the past, and we're here now. That's all that matters."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a while, and suddenly Kurt was struck with the overwhelming desire, utter need to kiss Blaine in that moment. There was something in Blaine's eyes that Kurt could tell he wanted the same thing too. Kurt never wanted anything more in his life, but he couldn't do that. Blaine had a boyfriend.

Kurt took a deep shuddering breath, preparing himself to turn away, when Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, pulling him in close until their lips were almost touching. Blaine waited with bated breath for Kurt to close in the gap, which he intended to fully but-

"Blaine! Blaine? Where are you? I'm tired, I want to go back to the hotel." It was James, probably a mere 20 or so feet away, jogging blindly in the dark.

Kurt flinched and Blaine dropped his hands and took a step back.

"Oh there you are," James said once he caught sight of them. "You guys all done here?"

Kurt couldn't find his voice, so he merely nodded.

"Hold on," Blaine mumbled, digging through his pockets. He pulled out a small pen and crumpled up piece of paper. "Here, Kurt, this is my number. Give me a call tomorrow and maybe we can meet up for coffee or something."

Kurt took the paper without a word, but smiled as Blaine waved and walked away, hand in hand with James.

Once they were gone, Kurt sank onto the sand, crossing his legs and let tears roll down his cheeks. Kurt's life was perfect, but he didn't realize he was missing something until he ran into Blaine tonight, and knowing that now, he really wasn't sure what he was going to do anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt couldn't sleep at all that night. He tossed and turned until his sheets were all twisted up, and he got so fed up with them, he just kicked them to the floor.

Kurt wasn't sure how Rachel slept with the constant readjusting and squeaking of his mattress, but it probably had something to do with the fact that she was completely wasted, and fell into a deep, drunken sleep.

Just as Kurt started to nod off, he kept getting flashes of smiles, touches and tastes. Kurt's brain was reaching out, trying to remember what it was like to be with Blaine, and that was complete and utter torture. Because the worst part was, Kurt couldn't really remember specifics of what it was like to be intimate with Blaine, and that deeply bothered him.

He kept mulling over certain bits. How Blaine would smile at Kurt post-coitus like he was the luckiest man in the world. He remembered that they would stroke each other's backs until they fell asleep, depending on who topped. When it came to them, neither was exclusively top or bottom because they usually switched it up. If Kurt was thinking about logistics though, he more often topped because Blaine was the one who liked being spread out and vulnerable for Kurt. He gave everything to Kurt, and Kurt gave everything to him.

So why couldn't Kurt remember the exact touch and feel of Blaine's body or lips upon his? It was maddening. His body ached and cried yearning to reacquaint with Blaine, but Kurt knew that it was impossible. Blaine was in a committed relationship, and soon they would be hitting the road again.

But Kurt remembered exactly how Blaine made him ifeel/i. He remembered that being with Blaine was just as easy as breathing. It was so natural and wonderful, and for the longest time they existed in bliss.

Kurt remembered than even after their year anniversary that whenever Blaine held him or looked at him so full of love and joy, Kurt would get butterflies. Blaine always took his breath away and brought tears to his eyes knowing that this wonderful boy was his. Kurt recalled the feeling of desperation and anxiety whenever they were apart, only to be reunited once more. Kurt remembered the tragic pain and pure, raw agony in his chest when they finally came to terms with the fact that they grew apart, they were too far away from each other and that they needed to break things off. As a result, Kurt Hummel didn't truly believe in love anymore, and hasn't since Blaine disappeared from his life.

Sure, love was true and real when it came to friends and family; the need to protect your own in ferociously strong and runs deep. But soon he realized there was a difference between companionate love and romantic love. Romantic love doesn't last. It always wanes off and comes to an end at some point, and Kurt was sure about that fact.

Ah, yes, there is the honeymoon phase in the beginning of a romantic relationship, which is utterly glorious. You spend your entire life searching to be loved, and once someone FINALLY returns your feelings it is literally unbelievable. The honeymoon phase is so intense with feelings of lust, desire, need, jealousy, anguish and every other overwhelming (negative or positive) emotion that comes along with love.

But sadly, eventually that feeling wears off, and maybe after a couple years that person you used to not be able to live without becomes uninteresting, annoying even. You forget about them and move on. This was something Kurt had to come to terms with. He saw this happen way too many times to doubt. People change over time, it's a given.

He commended certain married couples who remained together for the rest of their lives, when in reality they could barely stand each other. Kurt, who was once a hopeless romantic had lost almost all hope. Because this had happened to him. This was all because of Blaine.

When Kurt left for New York the two boys clung to each other, sobbing and promised that they would text and call one another every day, and they couldn't wait until they saw each other next. It was really hard. Probably the hardest thing Kurt ever had to deal with in his life.

But eventually the old saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' faltered quite a bit. Kurt soon found himself looking at other guys, curious what it was like to experience outside the only thing he knew. He never acted upon those urges, but at that point him and Blaine talked less frequently. They didn't know what to talk about because they already knew everything about each other. Kurt also got so absorbed in his school or work, he couldn't find time for anything else.

They changed and grew apart with each other. It was inevitable. They lived a thousand miles away from each other, living separate lives. Kurt saw this happening, and that's what pained him the most. It hurt him so much that he was losing Blaine gradually, that he became apathetic. It made himself deal with the pain a lot easier. He wasn't necessarily detached, but he soon became cautious and careful with his emotions. When Kurt would go back to visit, their connection dimmed, especially when they were making love. Something was missing, and Blaine knew it. So, Blaine ended up being the one who officially broke things off.

Blaine desperately wanted to remain friends, because it was still possible for them to have a future together. They even had discussed marriage at one point, and Blaine didn't want to lose that. Neither did Kurt, but he found out that talking to Blaine only made him feel worse. Knowing that Blaine was free to see other people, love other people. Kurt was no longer his number one, and he couldn't handle that. Even when his heart would jump at Blaine's texts, he eventually stopped texting or calling back. Then Blaine soon gave up, getting the hint and they never talked again. Until today.

iIf you don't believe in love, then why do you feel this way?/i his brain echoed at him. Kurt didn't know the answer to that question, so he tried suppressing his nostalgia and buzzing thoughts, until after some time, he fell into a restless slumber.

Kurt woke up feeling like complete shit. His body ached, his eyes were bloodshot, he was sure of it. Once he surfaced into the real world, there were his emotions, just waiting to crash down upon him. Kurt prayed to nobody in particular, hoping that last night had just been a dream. He felt his phone buzz on his pillow.

From: Blaine - iMorning! Hey, we still on for coffee today?/i

Reality crashed around him, and Kurt felt his eyes well up with tears. He didn't think he could do this. Seeing him again, it would be almost too much. Kurt was sure they were probably going to kiss last night too. This was very dangerous territory. But it was possible he would leave and never come back, and Kurt would regret not seeing him at least one more time.

To: Blaine - iYeah. Meet me outside the dollar store on Main Street in about an hour./i

He received the next text within seconds. From: Blaine - i Sure thing! /i

Kurt crawled out of bed and saw that Rachel was still fast asleep. Her mouth was hanging open and she was snoring softly. Not exactly a beauty queen today, and Kurt almost felt bad for her knowing how awful her hangover was going to hit her once she woke up.

He took a long shower, letting the hot water burn his skin, and the steam fill him up. He regained some semblance of sanity as he washed his hair, rubbing his scalp and cleaning his body. Kurt could do this, he just needed to suck it up.

Kurt got dressed into some nice crisp jeans and simple v-neck t-shirt. Kurt didn't want to give Blaine the impression that this was a date or it was really important to him or something by dressing in fabulous designer clothing. In reality, it was a huge deal, but Blaine didn't need to know that. He could remain blissfully unaware of how shaken to his core he made Kurt.

Kurt ducked his head as he made his way down the steep stairs into the little dollar store shop Rachel's uncle owned. There were a few customers walking around, viewing all the little trinkets and collectors items.

"Morning, Dave," Kurt greeted Rachel's uncle. He was the brother-in-law of one of Rachel's dads, so he didn't really bare any resemblance to Rachel. He looked up at Kurt and waved in greeting from the cash register, where he was counting his drawer.

Dave was a quiet man, always kept to himself. After his wife died of lymphoma 10 years ago, he never got remarried. He seemed content now, though. He was always smiling slightly, his kind eyes crinkled and his tan skin like leather from his side job of landscaping. He made a modest living, and was well liked by all the locals. He enjoyed the company of his niece and Kurt, and sometimes through barbecues on his boat after a good day of fishing.

Kurt pushed the front door open, hearing the bell ding as he caught sight of Blaine crossing the street, who was actually wearing a shirt today. But it was itye-dye/i. Kurt was still really put off by how much Blaine had changed. Kurt eyed his dark, ripped jeans and flip flops. Blaine definitely beat him out in the casual department.

"Hey!" Blaine said cheerfully, jogging over to Kurt. He looked like he didn't even brush his hair, his curls were wild. Even as distasteful as Blaine's appearance sounded, Kurt thought in the back of his mind that it actually seemed to suit Blaine in a weird sort of way. It made him look even more like a puppy, with his eyes bright and shining, and his smile stretching across his whole face.

"Wanna get food instead?" Kurt asked, feeling his stomach rumble.

"Sure!"

"I know this great place, the best pizza you will ever eat I promise."

"I'm so in," Blaine said while licking his lips. Kurt couldn't help but follow the movements. Blaine's lips looked a little chapped, and Kurt kept having dirty thoughts of what would make them even more chapped.

Kurt shook his head to get out of his trance, and took Blaine's hand and led him a little ways down the street.

"Oh, Kurt can we get ice cream afterwards! Can we, can we?" Blaine was hopping up and down, causing Kurt to erupt into a giggle fit. It was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Some things don't really change.

They ordered their greasy pizza and drank coke from giant glasses filled with ice. Kurt found himself in a really good mood, despite his restless night.

"You look a bit tired," Blaine commented. "Not that I'm saying you look bad, because you never do."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping."

Blaine took a big gulp of his drink. "Yeah, me too," he admitted.

Kurt looked at him questioningly, taking a delicious bite of his pizza.

"I was thinking about last night," Blaine lowered his voice. "And I need to come clean about something."

Kurt got nervous. He really didn't like the sound of that.

"We came to New York with other intentions besides just sightseeing," Blaine confessed.

Kurt inwardly cringed because 'we' meant him and James. So plural. Kurt and Blaine used to be like that.

Kurt gestured for him to continue, not really wanting to say anything.

"Well we've been basically all over America, or at least the places we wanted to visit. James and I were thinking we were going to get married here in New York, since you don't have to be a citizen anymore to do so. And plus, Vegas isn't really that romantic and maybe we can honeymoon out of the country, maybe Europe, because we've been dying to do that..."

Blaine rambled on and on, but Kurt's brain froze, Blaine's words going in ear and out the other. Marriage. Marry. Blaine was going to marry James. Soon. James wasn't just his boyfriend, but his fiancée. The permanent sanction of legal binding that would make them Mr. and Mr. Anderson. Kurt's teenage dream was crushed. He thought his ears were going to explode, and the world would end at any second.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine's voice penetrated his screaming thoughts.

"But. But. You," Kurt spluttered, succumbing to the urge of fighting for Blaine, even if it was hopeless. "Marriage, Blaine? Really? Do you really think you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

Blaine looked on edge. "I... I t-think so."

"But you almost kissed me last night!" Kurt protested on the brink of rage.

Blaine looked around because people turned to look at them curiously. Kurt wasn't exactly being quiet. Blaine lowered his voice so they wouldn't make a scene.

"I know, I was caught up in the moment, but that was a mistake. Old habits die hard I guess."

Kurt had enough. He dropped his napkin onto his half eaten pizza and stood up abruptly.

"I need to go, I forgot I had things to do today."

Blaine's eyes went wide with panic. "But you told me you had the day off-"

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said swiftly before storming out of the pizzeria, hearing Blaine calling his name in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurt! Kurt! Wait," Blaine chased him and grabbed Kurt's shoulder in mid-storm. They were right outside the pizzeria and Blaine finally forced him to stop.

"We need to talk about this," Blaine insisted, extremely worried about Kurt's behavior, not quite understanding. Normally Kurt had a lot more reason than this.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kurt said flippantly, crossing his arms and looking everywhere but Blaine.

"Kurt, please, I just got you back," Blaine begged, looking like he was about to cry. "Don't leave me now."

"You don't have me," Kurt snapped bitchily. "You have James."

"You know what I mean," Blaine scolded.

"Actually, no I really have absolutely no idea what the hell you are talking about," Kurt sniped, rolling his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath to himself calm down and to form coherent words. "It doesn't matter if I'm getting married soon, you were my first love, and you are still very important to me."

When Kurt didn't respond and remained scowling, Blaine added, " Plus, I thought we had a good time last night catching up. I want to be friends.. we never really gave that a try. I want that more than anything."

"Blaine, I can't," Kurt said shortly, his throat tight.

"Why not?" Blaine asked tentatively, but there was still a hint of anger laced through his words.

"I can't be friends with you," Kurt said harshly, fighting with all his might not to cry.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled sadly. "It's worth a try. We used to be such a huge part of each other's lives. We owe it to ourselves to at least try."

"You don't fucking understand! I CAN'T! It hurts too much!" Kurt turned to sit on a bench, his head in his hands.

"What does?" Blaine's voice quivered, deeply hurt at what Kurt was insinuating.

"Being around you!" Kurt flailed his arms, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. "Remembering..," Kurt swallowed. Remembering how amazing it was to call myself yours.. Kurt's mind echoed at him.

Blaine waited, tapping his foot before Kurt continued, nearly hysterical. "And now you've completely moved on, and I have to sit here and watch you be in love with someone else!"

"But we broke up years ago," Blaine objected, slightly confused.

"I know," Kurt acknowledged in a defeated tone, his tears were falling freely now. "But, just imagine if you were in my situation. Just for a minute."

Blaine considered Kurt for a moment. "Yeah, you're right," Blaine said, feeling his heart pull a little. "I would probably feel really bad about myself."

"See?" Kurt wiped tears furiously from his face. "But you can never really understand, because I'm not running off and marrying someone else!"

Blaine pouted slightly. "But, Kurt you are the biggest hopeless romantic I know. It actually surprises me that someone hasn't swept you off your feet yet."

Kurt looked pointedly at the sidewalk. "That's because I grew up and realized what a silly dream that was. I'm not looking for love."

"Then what are you looking for?" Blaine asked quietly. It wasn't until that moment Blaine realized that Kurt had changed quite a bit. The Kurt he knew would be deeply moved by romantic gestures and whisper things like 'you take my breath away' in empty auditoriums between stolen kisses. It made Blaine's heart ache.

"I don't know!" Kurt was exasperated. "I just like being with my friends and having sex once in a while. I'm happy, you even said so last night."

"I did," Blaine conceded. He was almost rendered speechless. He had no idea Kurt felt this way. Blaine was always under the impression that Kurt fell out of love with him after moving to New York, but was too ashamed to admit it because of pride or respect or something, so Blaine had to be the brave one and break things off. Blaine's heart was shattered that night. It was his first true heartbreak and he was sure it probably felt worse than dying. When Kurt moved, Kurt was all Blaine thought about, and seeing him drift away was the most painful experience of Blaine's life. He wallowed in sorrow and agony for years, until finally James pulled him out of his hole. James had saved him.

"I always thought I'd be your groom!" Kurt wailed, breaking Blaine's concentrated, shocked thoughts. "It just doesn't seem right, imagining you walking down the aisle with someone else!"

Blaine felt a flash of anger through his hurt and pity. "What did you expect, Kurt? We broke up! We stopped talking! I wasn't going to wait around for somebody who clearly didn't love me!"

"Of course I loved you, Blaine," Kurt nearly shrieked, very close to nearly sobbing. "More than anything in the whole world," Kurt caught himself, lowering his voice, shaking with emotion. He tried to rein that painful part of himself in so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of the whole town.

"Well you had a funny way of showing it," Blaine snarled, still on a pissed off high. "You crushed me! The least you can do is come to my wedding and congratulate me!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, about to have a panic attack. He couldn't stop his emotions. "No..,"

"Why can't you just be happy for me," Blaine demanded, close to yelling. "James makes me happy! You can't expect me to be miserable the rest of my life just to make you happy or feel better about yourself! That's fucking selfish!"

Kurt looked at Blaine like he didn't recognize him. "I would never want you to be miserable," Kurt's voice broke. "You deserve the best."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME," Blaine exploded, causing Kurt to flinch in horror. Kurt had never seen Blaine so angry in his life. Not even when his father was giving him a hard time. Whenever Blaine was upset, Kurt always knew him to silently beat himself up, or even cry a little bit. Never yelling.

Blaine stood there, panting and with his fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were wild, and his teeth were gritted. Kurt was incapable of speaking, so he gave into the adrenaline piquing his system. His body stopped feeling so he could do something.

In an instant, Kurt flew up from the bench, grabbed Blaine's face roughly and crushed their lips together with bruising force. The second their lips touched, it was like fireworks exploded around them. Kurt's body instantly responded with mind-numbing euphoria.

Blaine froze for a moment as Kurt put everything into that kiss. All his hopelessness, his desperation, anxiety, fear, longing... overwhelming desire. Blaine felt it, almost knocking the wind out of him, but soon Blaine was responding with just as much.

Blaine shoved Kurt into the wall of the pizzeria, breathing harshly through their noses, their tongues dancing for dominance. They needed each other's lips more than they needed air, and each sensation was on overdrive with all the chemicals burning through their veins.

Kurt twisted his fingers in Blaine's hair, pulling and sucking his tongue as Blaine's hands groped and roamed Kurt's body, clawing at his thin clothing. Blaine was so hungry, so fucking horny. He needed Kurt, and even when every inch of their bodies were touching, it still wasn't enough. They groaned into each other's mouths, turning into complete animals. Kurt unabashedly rolled his hips into Blaine, causing them both to gasp in pleasure.

There was sharp rap on the window, causing them to surface into reality for a few moments. It was the owner of the pizzeria. "Kurt, c'mon! Take this elsewhere! We have customers!" he hollered through the window.

Kurt turned and mouthed 'sorry!', color rising to his cheeks, (the owner shook his head in response) before looking back to Blaine, who's face was only an inch or so away from Kurt's.

Blaine's eyes were black, the hazel of his pupils just a thin outline. His eyes were piercing, knowing and in a haze of ravenous lust. It made Kurt shiver. Kurt was also hyper aware of Blaine's hard length pressed insistently against his thigh.

Kurt stared back, caressing Blaine's muscular arm in a teasing manner as Blaine had both his hands on each side of Kurt's head, trapping him there, just leaning and panting heavily. Kurt took in his his air because of their close proximity, Blaine's natural sent filling him, making him more intoxicated with need than he was before.

"So," Kurt began, barely above a whisper.

"Wanna get out of here," Blaine growled, voice thick with arousal. "Somewhere private?"

"Fuck yes," Kurt responded instantly, breathless.

They sprinted toward Kurt's apartment, everything a blur around them; needing only their hands on each other once again at the soonest possible moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt shoved Blaine against his bedroom door, effectively closing it. Kurt couldn't even remember getting there so quickly, all he knew was Blaine's teeth, tongue and mouth on his, and he couldn't get enough.

Kurt's body was on fire. His heart was beating so fast it was like he almost didn't have a heartbeat. He was so pumped full of adrenaline that each searing touch was increased tenfold in sensation. Kurt had never felt so alive and so hungry from somebody else' body to be on his.

Kurt clawed at Blaine's clothes, slotting his growing erection into Blaine's firm thigh and biting his neck. Blaine growled, smacking his head against the door and squeezing Kurt's ass.

Kurt rutted into Blaine, feeling him growing even harder against him while Kurt licked a stripe down Blaine's stubbly neck and then sucking harshly on his clavicle. He wanted to mark Blaine has his and show that James guy that he wasn't somebody to be fucked with.

Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, panting and his eyes completely black with lust. Kurt stared back with an equally as heated expression, his body poised and ready.

"Bed," Blaine grunted, his gaze going over Kurt's shoulder and to the mattress. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care that he didn't make his bed today, they were already going to mess it up.

Kurt nodded, fisting the front of Blaine's shirt and throwing him down. Blaine huffed, leaning up on his elbows and spreading his thighs as Kurt jumped on top of him, continuing where he left off.

Blaine's hands wandered all over Kurt, stroking down his back and caressing his shoulders and biceps. Blaine thrust up into Kurt, a tingling sensation shooting down his spine as the delicious friction rolled through him.

"Fuck," Blaine let out. "Your body, Kurt. I almost forgot how amazing it felt."

Kurt bit down on Blaine's earlobe, and then breathed, "Well I'm never going to let you forget again. I'm going to fuck you so good and so hard that whenever you're with anyone else in the future it'll pale in comparison."

Blaine growled deep in his throat again, flipping Kurt over and under him, effectively switching their positions. Blaine dragged his teeth under Kurt's jaw, and Kurt moaned softly, stretching his neck back to allow Blaine more access.

"Jesus fuck, Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly. "You taste and smell better than I remember.. so good."

Kurt knew exactly what Blaine meant. Through the haze of lust, leftover anger, and pure need, to Kurt, this felt like home. Blaine was always his safe place in high school. They knew each other so well, and experienced all their firsts with each other, so this was just like falling back into something so organic and easy.

Blaine scent washed over him, his lips upon him, grazing lightly before he would bite down on the gorgeous pale column of Kurt's neck. It felt so unfamiliar yet natural at the same time, and Kurt's body was positively humming with excitement. It was like all the other guys Kurt has been with didn't really matter because here and now was just so much better.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine's mouth worked on him, going lower and lower as each button was undone. Once Blaine ripped open his shirt, and his pale torso exposed, Blaine gasped.

"Kurt, you're.. guh," Blaine whimpered, his mouth falling open, trying to swallow but failing. "A lot more built than.. before."

Kurt smirked, complimented and feeling a wave of confidence take him. "I hope I can say the same about you," he said slyly, his hands grabbing the hem of Blaine's tye-dye shirt and pulling it over his head.

"But you saw me shirtless yesterday," Blaine protested, voice breathy.

"I forgot," Kurt joked, running his palms over Blaine's chest and then scratching down his back. Blaine shivered at the sensation. Kurt admired that Blaine had much more dark hair spattered over his chest, and it was so masculine and sexy. Kurt felt another tremor of anticipation roll through him as his eyes glided over the lean muscle to the v-shape that disappeared under Blaine's low-hanging pants. This man was positively mouth-watering, and Kurt had no idea why they didn't drop out of high school to have sex all the time.

Kurt twisted his fingers in Blaine's hair and surged forward for a fiery kiss. Their naked chests touching for the first time in years made Kurt moan loudly, barely believing this was happening. Blaine was equally as pleasured, so not regretting in the slightest his treachery to James. Kurt was so worth it.

Kurt clawed at Blaine's pants, desperate to get them off. Blaine leaned on one palm next to Kurt's head, and his other hand worked his pants and boxer briefs down to mid thigh. Blaine's straining cock was freed, and Kurt immediately went to grab it.

Blaine's eyes fell shut as Kurt began to pump him leisurely. Kurt licked his lips, wanting to do anything and everything to Blaine, but the feel of Blaine's cock in his hand was overwhelming. Even though it had been so long, Kurt remembered the exact texture, length and thickness of Blaine's length, and knew exactly how to make him feel good.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, arm shaking from holding up his body weight. And the sound alone made Kurt ravenous for more, so he quickly un-did his own jeans and slid them down his legs as far as he could. Kurt grabbed Blaine's naked hip so that they would be pressed together, their cocks aligned.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he looked down and groaned, "Kurt you are so beautiful." Blaine shifted his weight to the other arm and then circled their cocks in his fist and gave an experimental pump. Kurt's toes curled as he keened. Before Kurt and Blaine ever had sex, naked frotting was their favorite thing to do, and he missed it so much. When Kurt slept with other men, there was a lot less room for foreplay since it required more intimacy that Kurt didn't desire. But with Blaine it was different.

"Feels so good," Kurt breathed, leaning up to suck on Blaine's neck again. Blaine was stubbly, and it burned Kurt's tongue and lips in the best of ways. Blaine was panting, but he turned his head to bring Kurt in for a dirty open-mouthed kiss as he pumped them both, the heads of their cocks sliding together.

Kurt thrust up into Blaine and whined, a particular sharp spike of pleasure shooting up his abdomen and building up heat with each hot second. "Blaine, I need you now."

Blaine picked up his pace, breathing into Kurt's open mouth, occasionally nipping on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt collapsed and gave into it for a minute, before putting his hand on Blaine's wrist and stilling him. "Hold on."

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him and went to his vanity in search for lube. If this was going to be a one time thing, Kurt wanted to go all the way before either he or Blaine were going to come. It would be completely unsatisfying and tragic if he never got to fuck Blaine again before.. well, before anything else with James was going to happen.

Blaine was getting impatient because Kurt was taking too long fumbling through the drawers, so he got up from the bed, and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, mouthing at his shoulder. Kurt leaned his head back and moaned long and low when Blaine bit in, so Kurt turned around, kissing him with bruising force.

"Fuck me now," Blaine whimpered. "Right here."

Kurt growled in approval, flipping Blaine around and pulling his pants the rest the way down and off. Kurt clasped the back of Blaine's muscular thighs and hauled him up on the vanity, spreading his thighs apart and uncapped the lube bottle.

Blaine busied himself as Kurt warmed his fingers up to clearing all the items away from himself on the vanity, and then he keened when Kurt started teasing his entrance.

"Feel okay," Kurt asked, leaning in for a quick peck. Blaine leaned back and nodded, humming contentedly in his throat.

Kurt swirled his lubed finger a few more times, before dipping one finger in and pumping in and out a few times. Kurt took his other hand and spread Blaine's cheeks apart for better access, but Blaine did him one further and pulled his legs up on the vanity, completely exposed. Kurt groaned at the sight. Nothing was hotter than seeing Blaine like this. The once dapper gentlemen now turned hippie was still gorgeous as ever, begging to be filled up and fucked into next week.

Kurt was starting to get antsy, trying to rut against the furniture, but it hurt too much, so he tried to hurry the prepping process by sliding in a second finger, and scissoring and crooking, knowing exactly what spots and exact pressure to apply to Blaine to get him completely undone.

Blaine's grip on his own legs grew so tight, his fingers were white, so Kurt shoved in a third finger, pushing them in roughly before pulling out and getting more lube for his dick.

"Is it okay if we don't use a condom," Kurt asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I've gotten tested, so I'm okay."

"Yes! That's good, please Kurt," Blaine begged, his voice completely gone.

Kurt lined himself up as Blaine wrapped his legs around his waist, his eyes wide with anticipation. When the head of Kurt's cock breached his asshole, Blaine made a noise that was a mixture between a sigh of relief and a shriek of pleasure. Kurt thrust in all the way, rolling his hips, and leaning forward to tongue fuck Blaine's mouth.

Kurt pulled out, circling his head around the rim, causing Blaine to thrash, head smacking against the mirror. Kurt looked into it, and he loved the way he looked, taking Blaine and how much of a sweaty mess they both were. Kurt snapped his hips forward, hard, shaking the entire vanity, and causing it to smash against the wall.

"Fuck yes!" Blaine keened, the heels of his feet digging into Kurt's ass. "Harder, Kurt! Harder!"

Kurt complied, shoving his cock into Blaine's tight, hot hole rougher with each thrust. Kurt picked up a relentless place, feeling sweat drip down his back and forehead, slamming into Blaine over and over again, hearing the creaking of the vanity and the obscenities spill from Blaine's mouth.

"I'm getting close, Kurt, please touch me," Blaine pleaded, struggling with each syllable. Kurt obliged him by gripping his shaft and attempting to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Kurt's calves were cramping and his thighs were burning from the exertion of fucking Blaine as hard and as good as possible so he would never forget that Kurt was going to be the best he ever had, no matter who the hell he married. Kurt was drunk off his pleasure and the intoxication of being completely in power of Blaine. He was the one making Blaine shriek his name, nobody else.

Blaine came, come spurting all over his own chest and Kurt's fist. His mouth fell slack, and his neck veins stuck out with each shudder and convulsion, his clavicle glinting with a new break out of sweat.

Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen in his life. Kurt gave a few more shallow, quick thrusts before he was coming hotly into Blaine's ass, shoving himself in and out erratically, knowing full well through his explosion of pleasure that he was hitting Blaine's prostate. Blaine was positively screaming, and it spiked more adrenaline and self-satisfaction in Kurt, aiding it to be one of the greatest orgasms he had ever experienced.

Once they both floated down from their high, Kurt removed Blaine's legs from around his waist, and collapsed backwards onto his bed. Blaine sat on the vanity, legs still spread wide apart, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh," Blaine shuddered. "Oh my god."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose to calm his thrashing heart.

Blaine clambered off, and tripped, collapsing on top of Kurt. Kurt grunted, but pulled Blaine closer, kissing his temple in an unexpected moment of affection. Kurt immediately felt weird for doing it.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice more collected, but still shaky.

"Mmm," Kurt closed his eyes, fatigue setting in.

"I cheated," Blaine informed in a hard voice.

"I know," Kurt replied, slightly annoyed. As if that wasn't obvious.

"What am I going to do?"

Kurt stroked Blaine's back, trying to calm him. "Just don't tell him. I don't know. I've never committed adultery before."

"This isn't helping," Blaine moaned guilty.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said sincerely. "But I don't regret what we just did."

"Neither do I," Blaine said in a small voice. "It was probably the best thing to ever happen to me."

Kurt smiled smugly. "I'm glad to hear that. It was pretty fucking awesome."

Blaine sighed again, nuzzling into the crook of Kurt's neck. "Can we lay here for a while and do nothing. I've missed being in your arms so much. This is just.. so much."

Kurt's throat closed up, but he cleared it. "Of course."

As they lay there, listening to their heart beats and breathing slow, Kurt couldn't help but notice the feeling of foreboding looming over him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kurt frowned, watching Rachel and Finn kiss heatedly as a ring sparkled on her left ring finger. So she had said yes after all, Kurt realized with indifference. Despite the fact that both she and Kurt got their acceptance letters from NYADA, Kurt couldn't imagine Finn coming with. It seemed like a long shot. But he didn't want to sullen his best friend's mood, wanting them to enjoy their love for as long as they could. _

_Time was fleeting, but Kurt couldn't help but feel annoyed. Even though him and Blaine desired to kiss that like sometimes, especially when Blaine gave him that promise ring for Christmas, they never could; because they were gay. Currently, on the other hand they were all waiting for the curtain to pull away for another Glee Club performance in front of the entire school. The last one before graduation. So they could really take their making out to another place at a later time._

_As these thoughts crossed Kurt's mind, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Kurt turned and saw Blaine smile sadly at him, his eyes wide and full of understanding. It made Kurt's heart clench. Blaine knew that Kurt was leaving for New York within a month, and it would stand the testament of their relationship. Could they make it?_

_Kurt felt emotion block his throat and his eyes sting as he attempted to smile back at his lead man. Since Blaine was in the front, he was going to take charge of the show this afternoon and display his worthiness as a talent at this school. Kurt only hoped he continued to shine once he left. _

_Principal Figgin's voice droned on for a few more lasting seconds before the curtain pulled forward, revealing a scattered Glee club in formation, ready to sing a song about passing youth and impending responsibilities. There was an eery calm over the gym, especially from the seniors, knowing that this was it. They would have to face real life make adult decisions once they left their 'safe haven.'_

_They sang their song beautifully, and Blaine belted out the last note for longer than anyone expected, making Rachel cry and Kurt really want to. As the gym erupted into cheers, clambering to their feet and hollering with enthusiasm, Blaine turned with glassy eyes, reaching a hand out to Kurt, who took it instantly._

_Kurt smiled, tears leaking down his cheeks when unexpectedly, Blaine pulled Kurt into the circle of his arms and brought their lips together in a desperate kiss. Kurt froze for half a second before he gave in, responding to each slide, pressure and lick. They kissed each other with all they had, and just like Kurt felt, Blaine knew this was it. _

_The gym went quiet and started whispering frantically, but as Kurt pulled Blaine closer, kissing more needily, Kurt got lost in the moment and everybody else in the world disappeared. It was the most romantic gesture anyone could have done for him, it was like a dream. He was kissing his boyfriend freely in front of everyone, finally, and it was their last chance. Kurt was so glad Blaine took it._

_When they finally pulled away, it was like slow-motion seeing the love, admiration and acceptance in Blaine's eyes as they both cried happily, face scrunching up with suppressed joyful laughter. They were so brave._

_What Kurt didn't anticipate was for the Glee club to lift them both up onto their shoulders, and the students roared with deafening cheers once more. They were accepted, and Kurt couldn't have thought of anything better to end his reign at McKinley High with his one and only._

_Kurt always remembered that moment as the day he realized for sure that Blaine Anderson was the man he was going to marry someday no matter what obstacles faced them. They would stand the test of time, because a love like theirs was forever._

Kurt woke suddenly to an urgent voice, speaking quickly and slightly in a panic. It took a few moments for Kurt to ground himself, realizing where he was and what had happened before he fell asleep to know it was Blaine talking.

"Yes-"

There was soft murmuring coming from the cellphone Blaine had clutched to his ear, as Kurt rolled over to see Blaine sprawled across his mattress on his stomach, his ass right in Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't help but smile before having his good mood slashed.

"I know, I'm really sorry that I forgot. We just got some food and got caught up in conversation," Blaine explained, a strange edge to his voice as there was more murmuring from his reciever. A long pause. "Okay, okay. Next time I hang with Kurt it won't be for hours. So where am I meeting you?"

Blaine jumped with a start as Kurt pet his back leisurely and glared over his shoulder, making a hushing motion with his finger and lips. "Alright, I'll see you in a few. Don't get started without me."

Blaine hung up, and groaned, dropping his head in his arms. "Fuck, Kurt. James is pissed at me."

"Why did you tell him I just fucked you?" Kurt joked, gliding his palm up the rounded slope of Blaine's ass.

"No," Blaine grumbled, squirming a little. "But I forgot that we were supposed to go look at rings today. He's been waiting outside the jewelry store for half an hour.. I'm such a dunce."

Kurt's heart sunk. Rings. Wedding _rings_. "Oh, well you better go then," Kurt said half-heartedly. He really couldn't believe Blaine was going to still marry the guy after what had happened. Kurt understood that dumping James all of the sudden would be a difficult feat, but it would be the right thing for Blaine to do, ideally. But nothing was never that easy.

Kurt had a brief flash of his memory-dream as Blaine stood up to grab his clothes. It made him suddenly feel the overwhelming urge to start crying and groveling for Blaine to marry him instead. To leave James right now. But that was selfish.

After Blaine buttoned his shorts he slammed his fist against his forehead. "God, Kurt I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean," Kurt asked quietly, pissed that his treacherous voice was shaky. But it seemed like Blaine paid no mind.

Blaine's arm flailed to Kurt as a gesture of what had just happened. "I'm a cheating asshole, and James doesn't deserve that. And you just slept with your ex boyfriend, when you deserve so much better."

Kurt swallowed. "I don't know what you want me to say, Blaine."

"I don't know!" Blaine threw his arms up in the air exasperatedly. "You always seem to know what the right thing to do is."

Kurt contemplated for a few moments. "Can I be honest with you?"

Blaine pulled his shirt back and and crouched next to Kurt's bed, eyes shining with worry. "Of course."

"Blaine," Kurt began, exhaling loudly. "I still love you."

Blaine's lips pulled together as tears collected at the corner of his eyes, hanging on his thick black lashes. "I still love you too, Kurt."

Blaine reached forward and caressed Kurt's cheek, who leaned into it closing his eyes and sighing happily. It was so wonderful to hear that, but Kurt couldn't help but feel like their love wouldn't be enough this time.

"But," Blaine said after a long while, and Kurt nodded solemnly. "I.. just. I can't do this. I have to go."

Just as Kurt opened his eyes, he saw Blaine's retreating figure down the stairs. Kurt pulled his blankets closer to him, his heart aching awfully. He was pretty sure that he couldn't move the rest of the day, and was thankful Rachel wasn't there to witness him cry even more.

Kurt wasn't sure how long it had been when Rachel stumbled up the stairs into the bedroom, clutching her head and frowning. "Ugh, hey Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt peeped, still curled in the fetal position, but thankfully his eyes were dry now. Even though he had been wallowing in self-doubt and sorrow most of the afternoon, he was thankful for some company again.

"I feel terrible," Rachel complained. "Laura forced me out to breakfast to eat some food that would 'soak up the alcohol', but I'm pretty sure my hangover is worse now."

Kurt made a discontented noise as Rachel plopped on her bed and groaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut and turning to face Kurt. "So how was your day?"

Kurt managed a minute shrug, and Rachel eyed him suspiciously. "Are you naked?"

Kurt smiled sheepishly. It wasn't like Rachel hadn't seen him naked before, they were roommates after all, but the idea of telling her why he was naked was mortifying. He really didn't want a lecture about sleeping with your ex's.

She spoke from experience whenever she said, '_it's never the same as it was in high school and it's naive to hope for anything more.'_ Yeah. Kurt would rather be spared one more day. He realized what he did wrong.

Her face scrunched up as she peered blearily around the room. "Why does it smell like sex in here?"

Kurt sighed heavily, and didn't answer but Rachel gasped after a few moments, her face stretched in a huge grin. "Oh my god, Austin is here isn't he? You finally invited him to Long Island! Is he your boyfriend yet? Because I'm sure he doesn't appreciate being treated like the corner whore."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, not expecting this at all. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel sat up and squinted at their closet which was ajar. "He's hiding isn't he? I bet Uncle Dave came up the stairs and was about to catch you two in the act, but you still want him to think you're an innocent virgin."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stuffed his head under the pillow, sighing again. If only what Rachel was saying was true, he wouldn't be feeling this shitty right now.

"Wait," Rachel halted her excitement in a conspiracy to really look at Kurt. "You're normally a lot more chipper after getting laid. Is everything okay?"

Kurt was silent for a minute or so, deliberating whether or not he should tell her. He finally decided he should because there was really nobody else he could talk to, and she was his best friend after all. "I didn't sleep with Austin."

"What?" Rachel asked, not understanding Kurt's muffled words through his pillow, so he sat up completely, holding the blankets to him as to not flash her unexpectedly. He looked pointedly at the ground. "The person I slept with wasn't Austin."

"Then who? I thought you already slept with everyone here and you weren't interested."

Kurt made eye contact with her guiltily, but she didn't seem to get it. So, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out in a huff, "It was Blaine."

Her mouth fell open and eyes bugged, "Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded, preparing for her to scold him, yell at him even. But what she did completely caught him off guard.

"Oh my god, Kurt! That's so great!" She exclaimed, tackling him in a rough hug. "I could tell there was still something between you two last night! This is so romantic!"

He pushed her off him gently. "But he has a boyfriend."

"Who cares," she scoffed. "You two have history. That guy is a nobody!"

"He's not," Kurt protested, feeling the tears coming on again, but he kept them at bay as long as he could. "Blaine's planning on marrying him. They went ring shopping today."

She grabbed Kurt's face and gave him a determined stare. "Kurt, listen. You need to fight for him. Do whatever it takes to get him back."

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore," Kurt whined, tears now falling freely down his pale cheeks, but Rachel brushed them away.

"He does," she insisted, her voice hard.

"How do you know?" Kurt questioned, sounding doubtful and depressed.

"I just do," she states confidently. "Even since high school I knew you guys were forever. Even when you guys broke up a few years ago, I knew you guys would find each other again, it was only a matter of time."

"Really?"

She nodded, her eyes shining brightly. "Kurt, if there was ever a couple that was meant for each other, it was you two. I always wished Finn and I had that."

Kurt smiled, his heart warming. Rachel was right. He needed to fight for Blaine. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Anytime," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek before she released him so he could stand and get dressed. "Go get him, tiger," she teased, smacking his bare ass as the blanket fell loosely around him. He jumped, and grinned at her, grabbing his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Kurt looked himself in the mirror for a few moments contemplating how to make Blaine see the light. Then just like that, a lightbulb went off in Kurt's head. He knew Blaine's weakness: _jealousy_.

Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed the number with shaking fingers and put it to his head, hearing it ring a few times before the prompted, "Hello?"

"Hey, Austin. I was thinking, and I want to take you up on that date offer if that still stands."


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt's outing with Austin turned out to be a lot more pleasurable than he had ever expected. Sure, he was great in the sack, but who knew how much fun he was on a normal date. Conversation flowed evenly through dinner, where they discussed NYADA and past lays among other things. Austin even paid for everything without a complaint, knowing Kurt wasn't as well off as he.

Austin also held Kurt's hand all through the movie, occasionally kissing his knuckles and let Kurt lay his head on his shoulder. It was surprisingly intimate, and Kurt knew that if Blaine hadn't ever waltzed back into his life, he could have gotten used to this. Austin could have been his boyfriend in another life. But that obviously wasn't an option now. Kurt knew his heart would never belong to anybody but Blaine.

They took the scenic route back to Long Island. As Kurt drove, he felt his heart picking up pace the closer he got to the little beach town he now called home, knowing that Blaine was there and deathly curious about what was to unfold from all this. The sun was already beginning to set in the west, so it was highly likely that he and James would be out on the town after picking rings out together. It made Kurt suddenly struck with panic, hoping Blaine hadn't suddenly skipped town to get married on a whim. Kurt would be too late.

"Hey you okay," Austin asked, breaking the silence in the car, turning down the radio a bit. "You seem a bit distracted."

"Yeah," Kurt responded, quickly composing himself after shaking the image of Blaine's guilt-ridden eyes earlier. "I was thinking about asking you if you wanted to go drink at the Corner Bar with me and my friends tonight?"

"Of course babe," Austin said with a grin, and Kurt couldn't help but grin as well; it was infectious. Kurt momentarily lost all thoughts of Blaine once Austin started stroking his leg in a tantalizing manner, sending tingles of arousal to Kurt's crotch.

A few minutes later, Kurt was pulled over onto the side of the darkening, narrow road with Austin sucking him off, head bobbing and lips slurping around his length. Kurt knew it was nearly impossible to come down his throat and drive at the same time without killing them both, but he appreciated the sentiment all the same. He wound his fingers in Austin's loose hair and thrust up until his orgasm crested.

They pulled into town not much later, and Rachel was already crowding Kurt's car with a somewhat creepy expression on her face. She pounded on Kurt's tinted windows, her light yellow sundress blowing in the breeze.

"Well, well, well," Rachel announced when the two men stepped out of the car, placing a hand on her hip. Kurt rolled his eyes, but Austin seemed enthused by her energy. He pulled Rachel into a hug before saying, "Isn't it great that not only is Kurt letting me stay the night with him for once, but now I get to meet his other friends. I call this progress."

Rachel gave Kurt a knowing look before linking her arm around Austin's heading in the direction of the beach down by the bay to watch cars cross the bridge into New Haven. "Let's watch the sun set before we go drink," she offered lightly. Kurt glared at her because she shot him another despairing look before turning to make idle chatter with Austin.

The three of them and Rachel's giggly friend Laura hung out their toes in the sand, eating sandwiches Laura's dad made with meat from his deli until a cool sea breeze brushed through, the sun almost completely gone beyond the horizon. Boats set sail for nighttime fishing, their spotlights glistening off the disturbed water, hoots of laughter to be heard along with humming engines.

Rachel swallowed hugely with the last bite of her sandwich and then coughed, nudging Kurt's arm. "Look who it is," she whispered lowly. Kurt glanced over his shoulder with a slight frown, his heart quickening its pace. He could already tell who she was referring to.

Simply enough, Kurt's sight fell upon none other than Blaine and James, who appeared to be having a conversation with one of the more wealthy yacht owners in town. He patted Blaine on the shoulder and James laughed loudly. Kurt turned back around to face Rachel and shrugged. She mimicked his expression. Neither of them knew what to make of it.

"Who is it," Austin asked, not missing a beat. Kurt had to resist the urge to knock Rachel out cold with her big mouth because she instantly divulged, "Kurt's ex and his fiancee are right over there."

Rachel pointed and Austin appraised them before he made a little 'ooh' noise in his throat, yanking Kurt over by the waist and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his mouth. Kurt pulled away, blushing and wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve. "What was that for?" Kurt hissed. Austin just grinned in return, looking extremely satisfied with himself. "They were looking over, and it felt right to do it."

Kurt felt a smile stretch across his face despite himself, his heart beginning to flutter with excitement. Making Blaine jealous might be easier than I thought Kurt realized. He chanced another glance over his shoulder and was somewhat pleased and a bit nervous to see that they were making their way over now. James seemed to be talking heatedly and Blaine looked to be calming him.

"So which one's your ex," Austin whispered conspiratorially as they descended on their little group huddles on the beach. "Tall and handsome or short and compact?"

"Blaine," Kurt greeted in a strained voice, laughing uncomfortably, not answering Austin's question. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I-yeah um, I guess," Blaine stammered in response, avoiding Kurt's gaze by instead boring into Austin's. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing," Rachel responded in a sing-song voice. "We were about to go drinking, care to join us?"

Blaine looked up at James for confirmation, who wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and whispered in his ear. It made Kurt want to set everything around them on fire. James then nodded once, his glasses shining off the last of the setting sun and Blaine nodded. "We'd love to."

Rachel twined her fingers with Laura, blabbing incessantly about god knows what, Kurt wasn't exactly sure. All he could focus on was the stiff way he was walking and the proximity Austin was giving him, not sure what do about it as Blaine and James trailed behind them.

Kurt side-eyed Austin quickly and discovered that he was smiling mischievously in Kurt's direction, his eyes glinting. Kurt turned away to stare at his feet but Austin was on him in a second, fingers digging into his sides in attempt to tickle him. Kurt cried out, his peal of laughter loud and slightly embarrassing. He smacked Austin's hands away, but he refused to let go, his cheek pressing into Kurt's hair.

Blaine cleared his throat jogging forward to fall into step beside Austin, James not much further behind. "Hi, I don't believe we met?" Ever the gentleman, Kurt thought bitterly. Still have no fucking idea why he's with stoic and mute over here.

Austin pulled away to make polite eye-contact with Blaine, but his palm remained on the small of Kurt's back. Kurt's hair was standing on end, immensely engaged in the exchange beginning to unfold. "This is-" Kurt began when there was a moment of hesitation, but Austin cut in.

"Hi I'm Austin," he informed genially, extending a hand for Blaine to shake. "Great to meet you! I'm Kurt's boyfriend from NYADA."

Blaine's hand twitched but fell, his mouth falling open. "I - what? I thought Kurt didn't have a b-boyfriend, or at least he didn't tell me." James frowned at Blaine's tone and probably the fact he didn't introduce himself like a proper human being.

Kurt couldn't blame James, despite the fact that he was trying to hide a grin. This was going perfectly. It would seem that Kurt would never want to hurt Blaine, but sometimes it was so wonderful to see him squirm, especially after running out on him this morning after fucking. Kurt wasn't entirely sure why this was happening but he was thankful. James continued to look disapproving once Blaine finally shook Austin's hand, the veins popping out in his forearms from the force.

"Oh well excuse me," Austin said with feigned innocence, pulling Kurt closer. "We're more like fuck buddies and good friends. We actually went on our first date today though, but I know how Kurt feels about the word boyfriend."

Blaine looked like he didn't know what to say as he spluttered for a minute and Austin took the opportunity to send a wink Kurt's way. It was then Kurt realized Austin knew exactly what was going on, and Kurt should have given more credit in the past.

"Will you excuse us?" Kurt asked abruptly once they reached their destination, yanking Austin to the side, a tight grip on his shirt sleeve. "We'll only be a moment, wait for us in the bar?"

Austin giggled and blushed, which was totally uncharacteristic of himself before he whispered to Blaine, "Looks like he wants a little somethin' somethin' earlier than I thought!"

Blaine looked absolutely furious, but was ushered into the bar along with James, Rachel and Laura. Kurt waited until they were completely inside, the sound of idle chatter and the clinking of glasses audible over the evening breeze.

Kurt placed a hand on his jutting hip, staring Austin down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you out," Austin said seriously. "I had a good time today, but the second I saw that look on your face when you saw him, I knew why you asked me out today."

"I'm sorry," Kurt deflated immediately, his lip pouting. "I wasn't trying to use you-"

"Oh I think you were," Austin pointed out, and Kurt fumbled in shame. "But don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be used for the sake of love." Kurt's eyes widened. "I like you Kurt, but I know true love when I see it."

Kurt smiled, not really sure what to say. Austin was a lot more soft at heart than he was previously aware. It was nice. Kurt really was in for some surprises today wasn't he?

"So," Austin continued. "If you don't tell people that I'm sort of a sap, I'll help you get your ex back."

Kurt scrunched up his face. "You make it sound like it will be easy or something."

"Oh trust me," Austin implored. "Did you see his face? His fiancee doesn't stand a chance against you, and I think he knows that. Not that he's willing to admit it."

Kurt bit his lip, suddenly wanting to divulge all his secrets. So he did so, recklessly. "Blaine and I had sex earlier today," Kurt blurted and Austin's eyes widened. "But he still is planning on marrying that guy. It was all basically just pent up energy."

Austin snorted. "You've got this in the bag, he just needs to sort out his priorities before he realizes what an idiot he's being."

"I still can't believe you want to help me," Kurt murmured in awe. "Like, it makes me seem like an asshole."

"Hey," Austin waved it off. "I like you Kurt, like I said. You're awesome. But I always knew something was missing whenever we were fucking. I mean cool, if we get to do it more before you finally get with this guy, I'm totally game. Do you not remember what I said yesterday? I like a challenge."

Kurt deliberated, tapping his chin.

"So we really going to do this?" Kurt finally asked, his heart lifting. This was all very exciting, and oh so wrong in the right ways. "You're going to be my pretend boyfriend to make my ex-boyfriend jealous?"

"Oh yeah," Austin pushed out his fist for Kurt to pound. Kurt delightedly did so.

"Let's do this."


	8. Chapter 8

"So what were you guys talking to Johnny for?" Rachel asked James and Blaine over the noise in the bar before taking a sip of her drink. Laura had ditched them for a couple of boys a few minutes ago claiming she wanted to show them her 'tattoo' in exchange for a stroll through the dock. They all knew better, though.

However, Blaine wasn't listening to Rachel's inquiry because Austin had his arms around Kurt, kissing his neck playfully while Kurt giggled, his cheeks flushed a dark pink. It was _that_ giggle. The one that Blaine always knew could cure cancer and erupt the birth of small, adorable animals. The giggle that Blaine caused almost every day when they were young and in love.

Blaine clenched his fists, unable to look away so James answered for him, peering down haughtily at Rachel through his glasses. "We were thinking of renting one of his yachts for a discount after we get married," James informed. "Like throw our rehearsal dinner on it or something, take a cruise before we depart for Europe."

Even through Kurt's charade with Austin, he didn't miss a word, feeling his heart sink to his stomach. Kurt gazed up at Austin for guidance of how to proceed, but he just pressed his lips into a hard line and shook his head shortly, grip tight around Kurt's waist.

"Oh," Rachel said sweetly, licking her lips and smacked the bar for another drink. Kurt suspected that she was also fishing for details in Kurt's favor. He made a mental note to thank her later. "So when are you guys planning on getting married? A couple of months? We'd love to be there! Is it going to be in the City?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," James pointed out irritably, and Blaine elbowed him impatiently before saying, "Next weekend."

"Wait what?" Kurt couldn't help but butt in, his heart sinking further. "Seriously, next weekend?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded in a snippy tone, avoiding Kurt's gaze. "We thought to move it up a bit since we are running out of money, and also we thought it should be on the beach or something, maybe in a cute little Hampton church."

"But you hate church," Kurt complained, feeling his blood pulse in his ears. The most frustrating part of all this was that James wasn't even that great of guy, why the hell was he even competition to Kurt? What was Blaine playing at?

"We still haven't decided," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly before leaning his head back and gave James a kiss. Kurt flinched at the sound of their lips smacking together. Kurt then felt color drain from his face all together when the stretching of Blaine's sinewy neck behind his collar revealed a small mouth shaped bruise created undoubtedly by Kurt earlier that day. He gulped, unsure how to feel about it. He was mostly curious if James had noticed yet.

"Hold it together," Austin whispered so nobody else but Kurt could hear. "You can't be as obvious as him."

Although difficult, Kurt held his tongue the rest of the night until the five of them got increasingly more drunk. Austin and James were the ones who held their drinks best while Blaine was completely blitzed out of his mind, flirting with the female bartender, referring to her has a he. She wasn't even masculine in the least, either.

James got increasingly more surly, crossing his arms and was clearly disapproving of Blaine's behavior, yet said nothing about it. Kurt at least kept himself sober enough so he wouldn't say something he regretted, and also wanted to keep Rachel in line, knowing her and her lack of inhibitions.

Blaine eventually started playing pool with a bunch of strangers, clearly a hit with the ladies, but he announced at the top of his lungs, "I'm soooooo gay! Like, really _really_ gay. See that's my boyfriend over there! Isn't he good looking?"

Kurt didn't know whether or not to laugh when James' ears burned bright red. Blaine had referred to James as his boyfriend once again, not _fiancee_ and it was probably driving him wild. Kurt could have at least sympathized if he wasn't the enemy.

It was when Rachel attempted to get up on the pool table with Blaine, dancing around and singing when the rest of them decided it was probably time to go home.

"I'll go ahead take Rachel back to your place," Austin said. "It's the dollar store right?"

"Yeah can't miss it," Kurt responded. "Are you just going to wait there for me? Why don't you want me to come?"

Austin smiled like he had a secret. "I think you should help Blaine home. Don't worry, I'll be in your bed once you get back. Naked preferably." Kurt laughed, blushing a little, nudging Austin playfully.

"I dunno," Kurt then sounded extremely unsure, watching as Blaine took Rachel's hand and twirled her around the bar for amused onlookers. "I really don't think James would like that. He looks jealous of _Rachel_ even."

"He can suck it up," Austin reasoned, smoothing Kurt's bangs back onto his forehead. "Blaine seems like a loose canon, so you should make sure he doesn't screw something up. Also it's good to get to know your competition."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "He's so _boring_, I don't understand why Blaine would be into him of all people."

Austin sighed, shoving Kurt into the direction of Blaine. "That's why you need to find out what about James makes Blaine tick. Now go fetch Rachel, bring her to me and I'll see you in about half an hour tops?"

Kurt struggled with words for a moment before huffing out, '_fine_' and did as instructed. Rachel went with Austin willingly, leaning heavily into his side and breathed slurring words hotly into his ear.

"C'mon Blaine let's go," James called, rousing Blaine's attention. A girl smacked his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek before he stumbled over into his fiancee, laughing hysterically. Kurt grinned, making his way over as well.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed with joy, all traces of earlier resentment completely gone. He smiled openly at Kurt, so wide Kurt probably thought his cheeks were hurting. "Wanna go on a walk?"

He slung an arm around Kurt's shoulder and sighed happily. But Kurt pretended to be scolding. "I don't think James wants to go on a walk, you guys probably have stuff to do tomorrow."

"We do," James amended quietly, winding an arm around Blaine's small waist, giving his both sides equal leverage between them. Kurt was pleased to see James wasn't complaining. Yet.

"Just a quick walk pleeeeeeeeease," Blaine whined, sounding like a child. Kurt found it oddly endearing despite the fact that him asking James permission for anything lately seemed a little off in his opinion. "Kurt can show us around!"

"There's not much to see," James countered, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. The second they were out the heavy bar door a seagull swooped by, startling Blaine before he started clapping weakly, snorting with amusement. Kurt gave him a look of bewilderment.

"Has he always been like this when drunk," James laughed, and it was the first time Kurt saw him smile. It was actually quite beautiful, Kurt realized with some disdain, but he pushed the feeling away to respond.

"Yes, he's always been a big goof," Kurt revealed. "Before we were dating, he hung out with my friends from our high school glee club and he had to sleep over or his dad was going to kill him for coming home so wasted."

"Huh," James said. "We more smoked weed in California rather than drank. That's probably why he's such a lightweight."

Kurt laughed brightly. "He's always been a lightweight! One time we went to the only gay bar in Lima and he had literally one beer, and he was already tripping over himself."

James laughed too, and Kurt didn't expect it. It sounded like a bark almost, and Kurt couldn't tell if he was genuinely amused or just faking it. "It's probably because my baby is so tiny."

Kurt had to physically force to keep his smile on his face after that endearment, so he pushed passed it so James wouldn't notice. "So where you guys staying?"

"It's just right up here," James pointed, and Kurt nodded, hoisting a now semi-conscious Blaine more firmly onto his shoulder.

They walked the rest of way in silence, save for a few hiccups from Blaine and idle chatter from a few others along the street. It was that time of night where not many cars were parked along the main road, but the street lamps shined upon them, dull and oddly comforting.

"Here we are," James announced once they reached the cozy little hotel around the corner and Blaine roused from his stupor. "M'tired," he mumbled.

"I know honey," James cooed, leaning down to peck Blaine wetly on the lips. Kurt cringed, but looked away in a manner that looked like he was trying to be polite, despite all three of their close proximity. Kurt could tell James was just dangling their relationship in front of them, no matter how 'polite' he was being. Kurt couldn't really say anything because he was sort of doing the same thing with Austin earlier.

Blaine hummed, kissing James deeper and once they pulled away he murmured like that of a lover, and it shivered down Kurt's spine before he realized what Blaine was exactly saying. "_Kurt_, you made me feel so good today."

Kurt froze, dropping his hand from around Blaine's back and took a step back. James looked up slowly at Kurt, his face set in a terrifying scowl._ Oh god_, they were caught. Kurt was sure of it. He was a dead man.

"It's _me_," James said through grit teeth, eyes glinting menacingly toward Kurt." _James_, your future _husband_."

Kurt swore he wasn't breathing, his body tensing for the onslaught. He bit hard into his own lip while Blaine blinked blearily at James before shaking his head and laughing wheezily. "I _know_, of course you are."

Kurt let out a relieved breath quietly, willing his body to stop shaking. James watched Blaine's expression for a moment, then looked at Kurt and then back to Blaine again. Then, "I'm taking him up, but wait here. I'll be right back."

James heaved Blaine up the the stairs and Kurt watched as their figures disappeared into the shadows. Kurt tried not to have a panic attack. He was never very good at lying so if James questioned him on what happened earlier today, he feared spilling the beans. This would be bad for Blaine and his face. He couldn't afford to beaten to a pulp. James looked like a big, strong guy as far as Kurt was concerned.

Kurt glanced in the direction of the dollar store Uncle Dave owned and saw the light was on in their room. Rachel was a really needy drunk, so Austin was still having to deal with her. Kurt was out here alone. What if things got really violent? Kurt felt ice chill his veins despite the fact the rational part of his brain told him he was being ridiculous.

James jogged down the steps and approached Kurt, his face impassive. So Kurt did the best thing he could do in that moment; blabber. "I'm really sorry he said that. I'm not sure why, Blaine gets really incoherent when he's drunk. Make sure he drinks a lot of water or he's going to be hugging that toilet bowl all day tomorro-"

"What is your goal, Kurt?" James interrupted, his voice like a deadly whip. The rest of Kurt's sentence died in his throat. "Are you trying to break up a future marriage, because that's not very moral."

Kurt was shocked into silence, so James took advantage of it. "If you really think that by some workings of fate or some shit that you two meeting after all these years would bring you two back together, you're wrong."

James' words were harsh, biting. "It pissed me off so much when I met Blaine, because he was still hung up so on you. A guy that was willing to drop everything you two had together just to go to New York and fuck other guys. I bet the minute you moved, you hooked up with that Chandler guy-"

"Hey that's not the case at all-"

"Let me finish," James practically snarled. "As far as I'm concerned, I picked up the pieces of his broken heart, and I don't intend for him to throw himself out like that again for the likes of you."

James pointed a shaking finger at Kurt's chest, his eyes wild with fury. Kurt shrunk, terrified. "You just dragged him a long like this little pet because you felt guilty. Well that's really fucked up Kurt. You should have given him a way out before you really did some damage, but like you gave a shit about his feelings!"

Kurt puffed up, a surge of anger coiling hot in his stomach. "Stop talking about things you don't understand!"

"I'll tell you what I understand Kurt," James practically yelled. "You're just a fever dream, a first love. That's all you will ever be to him, but never a true love. You were basically a rebound from Jeremiah and a blockade from hooking up with Sebastian."

"What?" Kurt was horrified. "He actually said that?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," James said with a sneer. "Just know to stay out of his life, stay away from our wedding. He doesn't want you there and neither do I."

"It wasn't my impression that was what he wanted," Kurt said through thin, cold lips. A darkness was creeping over him, and he was having difficultly breathing or thinking about anything other than what James was saying. _Was it true_?

James cackled and tears flooded Kurt's eyes. "He's the one who insisted we move the wedding up to next weekend when we were picking out rings today. You do the math."

And with those words, James departed up to his hotel room where his fiancee lay, drunk and completely out of the loop. Kurt felt a crushing agony consume him completely, so he turned on his heel and ran home, hoping the rush of wind in his ears would make everything bad go away.

Kurt let Austin fuck him raw that night, face pressed in a pillow so he wouldn't see his tears.


End file.
